Niño Malo
by Kenan Kidney
Summary: Tony Stark, un fotógrafo codiciado, y muy bueno en su trabajo, está harto de salir con las mujeres. Pero aveces querer nuevas experiencias, lleva a riesgos muy grandes. Warning!: Slash/Yaoi Tony x Kid Loki. (Y una parafilia algo enferma, están advertidos) Último capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Holiki! Volví con una gran idea -w- está como que.. basado en Hard Candy (Película). Sale mi OC Kenan, y su 'novio' en éste capítulo será Daniel Dreiberg (Nite Owl en Watchmen: Crossover)**_

* * *

_Éstas harto de las mujeres, tienes suficiente con el género femenino, todas tus relaciones no funcionan, tal vez sea tu culpa, __**o sí la es.**__ Lo notas por la forma que te gritan tus parejas anteriores, dejándolas solas en el lugar que las citaste para después terminar con ellas. __**Sí, tal vez sea mi culpa, pero no me arrepiento**__, será por eso que ninguna te satisface__**,**__ quieres llegar a los extremos. _

_Podría ser, intentar acostarte con los hombres. Sí, eso funcionó, siempre y cuando tú fueras el de la acción, y el otro hiciera todo lo que tú le dijeras. Agregando que no quisieran algo serio._

—Señor Barba de borrego-candado. ¿Puedes despertar? — Una mujer de alrededor de 40 años le pasaba la mano por enfrente de sus ojos.

—Kenan… sí, lo siento. ¿Qué foto elegiste? — Tony, un fotógrafo de 36 años se reincorporaba en su asiento para prestar atención y continuar con su trabajo.

— ¿De nuevo pensando en tu adicción sexual? ¿Cómo se le llama a eso? Oh, ninfómano supongo— bajó el dedo índice de Tony que indicaba que diría algo, para continuar— no me interesa que sea para mujeres ese término. Quisiera terminar nuestra página en Teen Vogue, y dormir, sí no es mucha molestia.

—De acuerdo… Termina con un, "de nuevo la talentosa Jennifer Lawrence nos deslumbra con sus sombras oscuras…" —

—"…algo que está muy de moda" — la mujer terminó la frase, tecleando unas cosas más, cerró su computadora para recoger las fotos regadas en una mesa blanca — te veré el martes, hay más modelos, tal vez te ligues a una— el otro le correspondió con una mueca —o tal vez no, Mr. Roboto, aguafiestas… —

—Saluda a Daniel de mi parte— terminó por decir Tony, Kenan se despidió con un ademán con su mano y salió de ahí con las manos llenas.

El Sr. Stark se quedó un momento ordenando más que nada sus pensamientos, nada iba _tan_ mal en su vida… Sólo, debe ser que no busque tener relaciones tan apresuradamente, necesita su tiempo, un respiro enorme.

**Petición Denegada.**

Llegó a su humilde morada, una casa con un costo de poco más de 110 mdd, un jardín muy lindo. Salió de su Camaro una vez dentro de su garaje. Ya en el interior, sólo aventó su saco y mochila, menos la laptop que de vez en cuando era… su mejor amiga. **Cómo en éste momento.**

Puso con seguro todas las ventanas, cerró cortinas. Y puso su página porno favorita, de dispuso a abrir sus pantalones, metiendo lentamente su mano para tomar su miembro, y comenzar a moverlo de arriba abajo, hacerlo se ha vuelto algo cotidiano, siguió con el movimiento hasta sentir a su "amigo" lo suficiente erecto, le gustaba hacerse esperar, así que sólo daba leves toques con la yema de su dedo índice acariciando la punta.

La espera se terminó, sólo llenó su mano de saliva terminó el movimiento rítmico para venirse en su abdomen. Cuando cayó en la cuenta que la categoría porno en la que entró era de _Adolescentes _ eso le asustó un poco.

Sintió demasiado placer viendo a esos dos jóvenes delgados, delicados y principiantes. Aún sudando frío, cerró la página web, eliminando el historial.

Se despojó de su ropa rápidamente, y entró a la ducha, se bañó con el agua fría, como una reprimenda por lo que acaba de hacer. Algo no andaba bien con su subconsciente, pero no quería ir a esas tontas cosas de psicólogos, le parecía algo innecesario, _sí algo me pasa yo lo resolveré. No necesito a alguien que se entrometa._

Después de su baño, se recostó en el sillón, cambiando de canal porque no encontraba nada interesante, terminó por cerrar los ojos.

* * *

**_Un review es como un abrazo para el escritor._**  
**_ -Kenan Kindemann para presidente. paz .V._**


	2. La curiosidad

El sonido de un lápiz golpeando la banca era algo muy molesto —Joven Odínson, ¿Podría dejar de hacer ese sonido? —El maestro de Matemáticas pidió atentamente a su alumno. Él otro sólo hizo una mueca, recogió sus cosas y entregó su examen, se quedó fuera del salón de clases esperando a su amigo, _el único _a decir verdad.

—Loki, ¿cuánto tardaste en contestar el examen? Podría jurar que me esperabas— un niño rubio de ojos azules salía del salón de clases para ponerse al lado de su amigo.

—10 minutos desde que comenzó a entregarlos. Muy sencillo, pero no, no te esperaba, no quería ser el primer idiota en dejar el examen. —Respondió un poco seco el de ojos verdes. Su acompañante más bajo estaba acostumbrado a esas respuestas _no sé porque me convertí en su amigo_, y de repente un recuerdo lo golpeó: Él era el nuevo en su clase, y el único lugar vacio era a lado de Loki, cuando intentó coquetear con Natasha Romanova ésta le propinó un golpe en la mejilla y... oh, me desvié un poco…

Volviendo con los dos niños, subieron al camión que los llevaría a sus respectivas casas — ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy? — preguntó aburrido Clint. Loki cerró su libro, sin quitar el dedo en la página que leía.

—No realmente, iba a probar mi suerte con la Ouija. ¿Tienes algo en mente? —

—La verdad no, tal vez podríamos usar la computadora de mi padre para buscar juegos en —

A veces Loki pensaba que su amigo Clint era muy inmaduro, pero no lo culpaba, podría decirse que el rubio era más normal.

—Francis, ¿ense… no importa. Pues bueno, iré, más vale y tengas esos dulces exquisitos que compra tu madre— El otro hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando lo nombró por su segundo nombre, pero igual se puso feliz.

—Espero mi prima Bobby no los haya comido todos. Oye Loki… ¿tú sabes lo que es… 'masturbarse'?— preguntó inocente el rubio. Loki abrió los ojos como platos y le tapó la boca a su amigo.

—No lo grites, tonto… pero sí, sé lo que es ¿por qué? — quitó las manos cuando notó que Clint se había callado.

—No lo sé, el otro día que fui a tu casa escuché a alguien por teléfono diciendo eso—

—… Sí… no lo vuelvas a hacer, te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a tu casa—Loki abrió de nuevo su libro, para continuar leyendo.

Llegando a la casa del ojiazul , la madre de Clint los recibió muy alegre, les sirvió de comer para después ir a la sala a terminar la poca tarea que tenían. El padre de Clint llegó, para después despedirse junto con la madre, irían a una Ópera, _cómo quisiera ir…_ pensó Loki, pero tampoco dejaría solo a su amigo que con buena fe le invitó a quedarse en su hogar.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación del menor, se acomodaron en la cama con la luz prendida, comenzaron a jugar en la sección de pelea, Clint salía victorioso en todas las veces, al menos Loki parecía estar entretenido.

**O no tanto, **observó un anuncio a la derecha _spam, _pensó por un momento, pero no dudó e hizo clic, una página para chatear online con personas de tu localidad, perfecto para hacer bromas, algo que siempre le ha llamado la atención.

— ¡Loki! ¿Qué haces? — preguntó algo preocupado Clint, que iba saliendo del baño. Se sentó a lado de Loki.

—Tranquilo, pondré un nombre falso… "_Lok-Laufey66"_ — tecleó el de cabello azabache, después vio a múltiples usuarios, y eligió uno al azar.

_TheThingy78: ola_

_Lok-Laufey66: hola._

_TheThingy78: d dnd erz?_

_Lok-Laufey66: de Mississipi__*****__, ¿y tú?_

_TheThingy78: tmbn_

-_ Lok-Laufey66 ha dejado la conversación-_

Le pareció increíble la forma de escribir de algunos. Notó el aburrimiento de Clint… él también se había aburrido— Ahora, ¿quieres saber lo que es masturbarse?

Al otro se le iluminó la cara y contestó energéticamente — ¡Sí!

Loki tecleó en el buscador la palabra "masturbar", salieron muchos resultados, pero escogió el primero, salía un hombre que sólo fue tomado de la barbilla para abajo. Ambos niños se acomodaron y comenzaron a observar que el hombre se desabrochaba el pantalón, y metía la mano dentro de su bóxer, mientras la movía hacia arriba y abajo, los niños no evitaron sonrojarse, y sentir un calor en su entre pierna.

Clint como buen observador hizo exactamente lo mismo que el hombre del video, metió su pequeña mano dentro de su pantalón, acariciándose el pene —Así no es— le interrumpió Loki. Él otro le miró diciendo "ayudame", y el de ojos verdes obedeció, tomó el seguro del pantalón entre sus manos y lo desabrochó, para después comenzar a masajear el pequeño pene de su amigo. Clint jadeaba rojo como tomate, hasta que salió un líquido blanco y parte cayó en la boca de Loki.

—L-lo siento— dijo algo avergonzado. El otro sólo sonrió y se lamió los labios.

—Y eso es masturbarse, Clint. No lo hagas muy seguido— le dijo indiferente Loki. Mientras iba al baño a limpiarse las manos y la boca.


	3. Tier

**_Bueno por lo que veo tiene buen recibimiento:p PERO: Se ve el encuentro mayor-menor de la pareja protagonista, así que sí te parece algo delicado o no te agrada el tema, deja de leer, no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo/a. Pero sí igual estás aquí por gusto, bienvenido. _**  
**_Estaba planeando un fanfic de Assassin's Creed 3, no puedo dejar de shipear/juntar a George Washington y a Connor Kenway . _**

* * *

Por un momento pensó que la sesión de fotos sería un infierno, pero debe admitir que gracias a Kenan estuvo un tanto ligera, tal vez sea porque advirtió a las y _los_ _modelos_ que el fotógrafo estaba de mal humor y que solo hicieran su trabajo.

—Bien, muchas gracias por venir, ya se pueden retirar—Kenan avisó por un megáfono a todos los trabajadores, para que se retiraran y los dejaran solos. Tony y su compañera se sentaron en los lugares que normalmente ocupaban, para disponerse a seleccionar fotos—No necesito ser Charles Xavier para saber que algo te ocurre, Tony. —le dijo despreocupadamente mientras miraba su laptop.

Tony suspiró antes de responderle—Adoro los pocos rodeos que haces, sí… sin prejuicios ¿de acuerdo? — la mujer asintió, despegó la mirada de la pantalla para prestarle completa atención—como ya sabes… le tengo un especie de rencor a las mujeres, menos a ti lo cual es raro… te amo, lo sabes. Continuo; el otro día llegué a mi casa y para liberarme de presiones me… masturbé, pero después descubrí que había visto escenas de adolescentes, cuando por lo general veo de… tu sabes no, adultos, ¿qué crees que me esté pasando?

—Primero que nada… mastúrbate cuando sea necesario, segundo: deberías dejar el tema de la sexualidad un poco… Enserio que se volvió tu pasatiempo favorito, Tony. Te lo digo en buen plan. Tú.Adicció .Consume. —

—Lo intentaré… pero en verdad es inevitable—decía Tony, poniéndose una mano en la frente, manifestando que ya estaba harto.

—Lamento no poder hacer algo más por ti, pero eres peor que la mula con la que llegué a Berlín, y no es un decir. Yo termino el trabajo, Dan-Dan llegó por mi— Kenan recogió su maletín y la cámara para levantarse.

—¿Dan…Dan? — preguntó confuso el hombre.

—Daniel… —contestó fastidiada Kenan, haciendo un leve _'facepalm' _—No sé sí ya somos pareja, pero bueno. Cambia esa cara apuesta que tienes, la vida es bella sí tienes el contenido descargable— Tony sólo puso una cara de confusión— púdrete, nos vemos— se despidió y salió de ahí.

El moreno observó por las paredes de cristales que los dividía, como Kenan llegaba y besaba levemente a su acompañante _es obvio que entre ellos hay algo_, bufó pensando Tony. Volvió a su laptop, tan tentador como siempre, pero se negó, estaba tan aburrido y con pocas ganas que entró a YouTube para ver cualquier idiotez que suben, llamas diciendo _ola ke ase_,niños gordos cayendo a un río, monitos diciendo majaderías. Lo de siempre, hasta que un anuncio en particular le llamó la atención, miró más de cerca, _un sitio de chat online, tal vez me_ _divierta un poco_, clickeó y salió una ventana para que se registrara con datos básicos: _AnthonyS13, _sería su nombre, algo estúpido, pensó, pero es suficiente para pasar desapercibido.

Una opción de esa página, era el chat al azar. Como no tenía mucha idea de lo que trataba, lo intentó.

_AnthonyS13: hola, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

_Lok-Laufey66: hola, lo lamento, dime primero tú nombre_

_AnthonyS13: muy listo, pero es obvio que me llamo Anthony, tu turno_

_Lok-Laufey66: Jaja, tienes razón, mi nombre no es algo normal, Loki_

_AnthonyS13: Mucho gusto, ¿qué te trae a un sitio como éste?_

_Lok-Laufey66: El aburrimiento_

_AnthonyS13: Buena respuesta, ¿tú también veías videos en YouTube?_

_Lok-Laufey66: ¿qué? No, yo… estaba en mi correo_

A Tony le sorprendió la fluidez con la que podía entablar una conversación con esa persona. Le gustaría conocerla en persona, pero debe ser persuasivo y sacarle la información poco a poco.

_Lok-Laufey66: y ¿a qué te dedicas?_

_AnthonyS13: Soy fotógrafo, ¿y tú?_

_Lok-Laufey66: aún estudio_

_AnthonyS13: ¿en qué año vas?_

_Lok-Laufey66: ¿cuánto tienes trabajando?_

—Demonios— se quejó Tony, es demasiada astucia para una persona, le urgía saber su edad.

_AnthonyS13: Yo pregunté primero, __**tramposo**_

_Lok-Laufey66: De acuerdo, aún curso preparatoria, más exacto, último año_

_AnthonyS13: Bien, mi turno, tengo 12 años siendo fotógrafo_

_Lok-Laufey66: Me gustan las cámaras_

_AnthonyS13: ¿quieres que te fotografíe?_

_Lok-Laufey66: Me encantaría. Soy blanco de piel, cabello negro, y ojos verdes_

Tony estaba que estallaba de felicidad, un paso más y conocería a ese hombre que lo cautivó.

_AnthonyS13: Nos vemos mañana en la quinta avenida, local 34_

_Lok-Laufey66: Vale_

Al siguiente día, el moreno se arreglaba lo más casual/formal que podía, tampoco sabe sí con la persona que hablaba era secuestrador, así que tomaría precauciones. Tomó varios taxis, prefirió dejar su Range Rover en casa, el último taxi lo dejó una cuadra antes de la Quinta Avenida, así que sólo le tomó caminar un tramo.

Era la hora acordada y Tony no veía a ningún hombre con la descripción que le dio. Así que no tuvo más que regresar a su casa derrotado. ¿Debería decirle a Kenan que acordó reunirse con un desconocido? N…

**Sí.**

—TONY, TONY, TONY…— decía una y otra vez Kenan —No puedo creerlo, no es tanto porque chateaste en páginas spameras, es por ¡querer conocer a un hombre desconocido! Piripitifláutica… —se calmó. Un hombre de cabello castaño claro y de lentes se acercó para darle un vaso con agua y hielos— Gracias Danny… —

—Buenas tardes, Tony—saludó el hombre de lentes.

—Hola, Daniel. ¿Cómo has estado? —

—Bien—respondió algo serio, para sentarse a lado de Kenan.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es tu plan, Tony? — Preguntó cansada.

—Tal vez sólo lo olvidó. Entonces se lo pediré de nuevo— Tony se encogió de hombros.

Kenan suspiró—Cómo gustes, pero no vengas en la mitad de la noche diciéndome que te masturbaste con porno infantil — se cruzó de brazos, no había burla en sus palabras, lo cual le dolió a Tony.

— ¡Nunca me he masturbado con porno infantil! Y no lo haré— dijo seguro—Me retiro, gracias por la sesión de terapia. Te veré luego, y si llego en la noche no será por eso, ni nada parecido…—el moreno hizo una pose de ofendido, algo afeminado para él, tomó su saco y se retiró.

— ¿Mis amigos y yo te parecemos raros? — preguntó Kenan mientras encendía la televisión.

—Sí…— Miró por un momento a la mujer —pero ya no… —le dedicó una sonrisa.

Kenan suspiró aliviada —eres todo un _troll_—

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Al cine, tal vez… a ver Hansel y Gretel Cazadores de Brujas— dijo de repente Daniel.

—¿Q… yo, claro que sí, por qué no— Kenan no quería sonar nerviosa o demasiado emocionada, _pero ,cabrón, era la primera cita que tendrían._

* * *

Amo mis OC's:( (OwnCharacter) Y no puedo evitar agregarlos a mis historias. Espero eso no moleste, gracias por seguir leyendo:)


	4. Entre Besos y Tiros

**_Oh cielos, oh cielos. Hace tiempo que no avanzo la historia, tengo un capitulo más ya hecho.. espero seguirle antes de que mis profesores se pongan locochones y me pongan exámen tras exámen... no me molesta el profe de Inglés, me encanta . _**

**_Les mando un abrazo, y gracias por esperar. Debo admitir que sus reviews me recuerdan que debo actualizar:$_**

* * *

Tal vez deba admitir que metió la pata, o no… o sí pero no, ¿una sesión de fotos? Además, nada le garantizaba que el sujeto del chat estuviera diciendo la verdad, lo mismo por su parte, mintió sobre su edad.

Así que sólo fingió como si no hubiera tenido esa conversación, y pasó su día encerrado en casa, distrayendo su mente leyendo el último libro de Harry Potter.

Algo dentro de él le decía que debía disculparse con el hombre, o… el ser no identificado del chat, y quedar en otro lugar.

_AnthonyS13: Me mentiste, ¿o sólo lo olvidaste?_

_Lok-Laufey66: Me disculpo, estuve un poco ocupado y no pude asistir ¿te parece sí te doy una dirección, y tú vienes?_

Debe ser un suicida, pero ya lo dijo.

_AnthonyS13: Está bien._

Loki dudó un poco, pero terminó escribiendo su dirección, agradeció que sus padres tuvieran muchos eventos sociales.

_Lok-Laufey66: Llega a las 4, tengo compañeros y no quiero que te encuentren ahí_

_AnthonyS13: Vaya, cuanta delicadeza, entonces nos veremos_

El pequeño pelinegro se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, tomó su camisa favorita verde con detalles dorados que decía _"You Mad? I do what I want", _pantalón negro, y unos zapatos negros también. Arreglo los cuadros de la pared, volteando los más significantes como el de sus padres.

Apenas iba a asomarse cuando tocaron al timbre. Su corazón latía rápido, pero no se notaba en sus mejillas ya que había tomado prestado el maquillaje de su madre.

Contó hasta diez, y abrió la puerta.

—Buenas… ¿se encuentra Loki? —Un hombre mucho más alto que él (bueno talvez exagero), moreno y de una atractiva barba estaba posado frente a él, en su puerta…

—Tú eres… ¿Anthony? —

Ambos se miraron por un buen rato, con cara de póquer, hasta que el hombre decidió reaccionar…— ¿TÚ ERES LOKI? — lo señaló horrorizado.

El menor frunció el ceño —Sí, lo soy, ¿me imaginaba más alto? — dijo enojado.

—T-te imaginaba… ¡¿qué edad tienes?! Dudo que con tus facciones curses último de preparatoria…—

Loki miró hacia la calle para ver sí algún vecino los observaba, limpio —Pasa antes de que tus gritos lleguen a China— Tony aún sorprendido obedeció en automático.

—Bien, explícame, ¿cuántos años tienes? Y para hacerlo equitativo yo también responderé las preguntas que tengas— el hombre se masajeó la sien, mientras tomaba asiento, por extraño que parezca no le interesaba ser la visita, se sentía como en su propia casa.

—Tengo… 13 años, curso segundo de Secundaria… ¿tú cuantos años tienes? — Loki le hablaba de "tú", y a Tony no le importaba.

—36… y trabajo cerca de la Quinta Avenida… —puso énfasis en el nombre de la calle, recordándole que rompió su promesa. Loki miró hacia otro lado evitando esa parte.

—En verdad lamento no haber ido…pero ¿enserio crees que como si nada iba a ir con un desconocido?

—No… pero ¿para que aceptaste en primer lugar? Pudo ser otra persona que quisiera secuestrarte, tienes suerte que un hombre como yo no quiera eso— Bien, eso sonó muy… extraño.

—Volvamos a que eres un fotógrafo, por lo que veo muy bueno, creo que te he visto en revistas, pero la verdad no recuerdo— dijo despreocupadamente Loki, sirviéndole una taza de té a su visita.

— ¿Crees? ¡Por Dios! ¡Soy muy bueno fotografiando!—

—Pruébalo—el tono del menor era desafiante.

—Bien, prepararé mi equipo, y tú… dale una peinada a esos cabellos desordenados—Tony pasó su mano por la cabeza de Loki, en forma de caricia. Loki sentía arder sus mejillas pero no se preocupo por que se notara.

Cuando Loki volvió de verse en el espejo, vio todo un equipo montado, luces, fondos blancos, y una cámara. —Siéntate ahí— le señalo unos cojines. Algo incómodo se sentó y miró hacia la cámara—Tranquilo, no muerdo— se acercó y tocó su barbilla para ponerlo en una mejor posición, pasó su gran mano por los brazos de Loki acomodándolos. Loki no quería admitir que sus toques le parecían… excitantes.

Después de un par de brillos de flashes, y otras poses, Tony pasó las fotos a su laptop, y las mostró a Loki—Me agradan—

— ¿Sólo eso? Vamos, dí algo más—

—Son buenas, sí—Dijo Loki vagamente, pero Odín, esas fotos son demasiado buenas, el tipo sabe lo que hace… En cuanto a las fotos… pero sus manos también saben los puntos exactos.

El de ojos verdes posó sus orbes hacia el reloj, notando que faltaba una hora para que sus padres volvieran —Debes irte—

—De…acuerdo… ¿podremos vernos de nuevo otro día? — le preguntó Tony suplicante.

—Yo… claro—

Los dos estaban frente a frente, no sabían cómo despedirse, Tony estaba por alejarse, cuando el menor lo tomó del brazo e hizo que se inclinara a su altura, para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Kenan veía entretenida la película —No creas que quise ver la película porque Jeremy Renner es de mis actores favoritos… agregando que Hansel y Gretel es mi cuento favorito, Dios, ¡dos cosas en una sola! — dijo muy emocionada.

—Sí, lo sé, me pareció perfecta, las escenas de acción son lo que me gusta a mí— el hombre de lentes le dedicó una sonrisa para devolver su mirada a la pantalla grande.

Los dos se miraron de frente, estaban a punto de juntar sus labios, ignoraban totalmente la pantalla _tal vez me arrepienta… nah, la veré después, _Daniel tenía sus manos tomando las mejillas de Kenan…

—KENAN, KENAN, KENAN— Decía entre susurros Tony, que iba bajando las escaleras, llegó a la fila de su amiga, y se acercó entre una serie de _lo siento, perdón, con permiso._

Kenan se detuvo en seco, maldiciendo al hijo de puta que lo interrumpió— ¿Tony? ¿Tony, qué mierda haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar masturbándote! — le dijo de igual forma, susurrando, de manera molesta.

— ¡Cállate! — intentó acomodarse entre la pareja, ya que todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Kenan se sentó en las piernas de Daniel, y Tony aprovechó para sentarse en el lugar que ella ocupaba —tenemos que hablar, ¡conocí al tipo del chat spamero! —

—Es por él… ¿no podías… enserio… ¡¿no podías esperar?! — Se escucharon unos "_shhh" _para que guardara silencio —lo siento—

—Qué tal sí… nos calmamos y salimos de aquí— sugirió Daniel.

—Pero no veré el final de la película…— se quejó Kenan —Tony, me comprarás esa película—

Los tres salieron de la sala de cine, y tomaron rumbo a la casa de Kenan –y Daniel-

—Ahora… desde el principio— la mujer se sentó frente a su amigo, y Daniel a lado de ella.

—Bien… hoy en la tarde, hablé con él, y quedamos de vernos, me dio la dirección de su casa, y lo visité… Kenan… era un niño, ¡es un niño! Me llega por aquí —pasó su mano por su pecho—tiene 13 años y es pálido, de ojos verdes y un cabello muy negro.

A Kenan se le cayó el helado que comía, de la impresión. Daniel también estaba impresionado pero no lo manifestó de esa forma.

—Quiere decir que… que sí eres un pedófilo— dijo lentamente la mujer.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Habla con él! Te sorprenderá que parezca casi un adulto, habla con términos que niños de su edad no entenderían, ¡déjame continuar! Yo había llevado mi equipo de fotografiar, y… le tomé fotos, y tocarlo se sintió bien…—

—Tony… basta, no hables así de un niño. No te hagas ilusiones con él, te agradará su forma de ser pero todos aquí sabemos que no es correcto—Kenan decía desaprobatoriamente mientras limpiaba el piso.

— ¿Y sí lo hago a escondidas? Dejaré de hablarte de lo que hacemos—

—No, mucho menos, es malo guardarte las cosas, ¿porqué no vas a tu casa y piensas un poco sí estás seguro de lo que harás? —le dijo la mujer, Tony asintió y se retiró. — Un maldito loquillo…— Apenas volteó hacia Daniel, éste ya estaba plantándole un beso en los labios, sus narices chocaban, le pareció tierno. Después de separarse, Kenan se sonrojó y comenzó a reírse.


	5. Acércate un poco Para poder olerte mejor

_**Oh Dios míos, gracias por sus reviews, espero no defraudarlos en la forma en que lleve la historia porque no he tenido mucha inspiración:( almenos no para ésta historia porque quiero hacer una de Assassin's Creed y Danny Phantom D: #obviamente Yaoi **_

_**Sí quieren ponerle algo de ambiente escuchen ésta canción: watch?v=_whmjyiuAP4**_

* * *

_AnthonyS13: ¿Y bien?_

_Lok-Laufey66: ¿bien qué?_

_AnthonyS13: ¿cuándo nos volveremos a ver?_

_Lok-Laufey66: ¿por qué tanta insistencia?_

_AnthonyS13: Me pareciste interesante_

_Lok-Laufey66: ¿yo? ¿Un niño de 13 años?_

_AnthonyS13: Sí_

_Lok-Laufey66: pues, me siento alagado, y por eso… ¿te parece el sábado por la tarde? _

_AnthonyS13: Está bien_

_Lok-Laufey66: Entonces nos veremos_

Tony estaba impaciente, estaba esperando que el día sábado llegara, y poder pasar tiempo con el niño que poco a poco lo traía vuelto loco. "_Entre más lo esperes, más lento pasan los días", _recordó lo que su amiga le dijo, no… esperen, nunca la ha escuchó decir eso…

— ¡DESPIERTA pedazo de pervertido!— Kenan movía el brazo de Tony, desesperadamente tratando de despertar a su amigo.

— ¡Qué pasa! ¿Me quedé dormido? — el hombre que recién reaccionaba se sobó la cabeza.

—No, eso es lo que me da más miedo, te preguntaba sí debo comprar el abrigo verde fosforescente o el rosa chinga la vista… te miré y tenías la mirada perdida, y sí me dices que pensabas en ese pequeñín te voy a partir la cara…—decía la mujer de forma amenazante y paciente, mientras tomaba una pluma y apuntaba hacia Tony.

—Y-yo… tal vez… ¿qué hora es? — Intentó desviar el tema, la verdad no recordaba como terminó ahí, seguramente Kenan ya había hecho todo el trabajo, y de nuevo él pensando en otras cosas.

—Las 10, carnal. —le respondió más tranquila la mujer, devolvió su mirada a la revista mirando más ropa.

— ¿¡de la mañana?! —

—De la tarde. DE LA NOCHE, idiota—

—Y-yo… ah… supongo que ya terminaste la edición ¿cierto? —Tony se levantó de su asiento, estiró sus piernas y se tronó la espalda.

—Sabes que sí. Es viernes por la noche, ¿porqué no sales a divertirte? — La mujer cerró la revista, se quitó los lentes para mirar a su amigo.

—Prefiero descansar, mañana me esperan… ¿Porqué no vas tú con Daniel?— El moreno contraatacó a la pregunta.

— Dice que las mujeres femeninas esperan a que el hombre pregunte si quieren salir… ¡maldito bastardo insensible! — Kenan le gritó a Tony, abrazó su computadora en posición fetal.

—Es broma… pero tú no eres así. Digo, tenías las rodillas raspadas por jugar en los árboles y no por… otra cosa. ¿Porqué salir con un hombre que no respetaría tu verdadero ser? Tomboy* y alegre—

—¿En verdad eres Tony Stark? ¿El playboy number one? No puedo creerlo, pero él se me hace muy tierno… ya nos besamos, e hicimos cosas como salir, en fin. Bastardo sin sentimientos, nos veremos mañana— Kenan se despidió y salió de ahí para saludar a Daniel.

—Qué pensará ella de mi 'relación' con Loki…— Dijo para sí Tony.

Regresó a su casa con ganas de hacer nada, revisó su correo y notó que había recibido uno de Loki, abrió el mensaje, y era una foto del menor con una pajilla en la boca, al parecer tomando limonada _pero qué demonios… _algo en esa foto le agradaba, era una buena foto, buena luz, buena pose.

Se abrió una nueva ventana.

_Kenan Kidney: ya duérmete carnal, o iré a tu casa y haré que te duermas. Xoxoxo._

Sí, debía suponerlo. No quiso responderle porque lo más seguro es que ella estuviera con Daniel viendo televisión juntos, _Daniel es un_ _anticuado,_ y sólo obedeció.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó lo más tarde que pudo, así sólo habría que esperar poco, tomo un baño con agua cálida, y se relajó por un buen rato. Observó en el reloj que ya era el momento acordado, dio una última peinada a su cabello, y salió de su casa rumbo a dónde vivía el menor.

No sabe porqué está más nervioso ésta vez, ya había ido antes y no se conocían, tal vez era el hecho de que no sabe cómo reaccionará sí Loki lo seduce de maneras poco convencionales, _o inconscientemente, _para decirle de una forma más exacta.

Bajo de su auto, y tocó la puerta.

—Buenas tardes se encuentra…— Los ojos de Tony no podían abrirse más de la impresión —Thor… ¡Thor! —

— ¿Tony? ¡Amigo! Cuánto tiempo sin vernos— le saludó un rubio alto y bronceado, que al momento estiró sus largos brazos para rodearlo en un abrazo. El castaño aún en shock intentó corresponder, e intentó rodearlo con sus brazos aunque no lograba alcanzar sus propias manos.

Loki veía desde las escaleras hacia la puerta _Tony es un verdadero idiota,_ pensó, siguió mirando divertido, quería saber cómo haría le hombre para salir de ésta situación.

—Thor… eh, supe que vivías aquí, y pues, vine a visitarte— dijo nervioso el más bajo entre los dos hombres.

—Oh, amigo, me encantaría volver a charlar contigo pero debes entender que saldré. ¿Se podrá otro día? —

—S-sí… no hay problema… entonces nos veremos— Tony fingió que se iba del lugar, cuando sólo se escondió en su automóvil, y esperó a que Thor se fuera y volvió a tocar la puerta.

Un niño de piel blanca lo recibió rojo de la risa — ¿ENSERIO? "vine a visitarte" ¿es lo mejor que tenías? —Loki se sostenía el estomago que comenzaba a dolerle.

Tony frunció el ceño y cuando el menor se hizo a un lado él pasó, fue directo a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua con muchos hielos — ¿pensabas que le diría que te conocí en internet? ¿PORQUÉ NÚNCA MENCIONASTE QUE ERA TU HERMANO? —

—No lo creí necesario— le respondió indiferente.

El hombre dio un gran trago a su vaso, respiró hondo varias veces, y cuando volteó hacia Loki él ya estaba a su lado — ¿Tengo… algo en la cara? —

—No, es sólo que… — Loki se acercaba lentamente, eso le alarmó a Tony, no quería ir a los extremos —…No había notado lo atractivo que eres— Bien, eso fue lo que derramó el vaso. Tony cortó la distancia de manera brusca, Loki podía sentir como los labios del mayor cubrían totalmente los suyos.

Para no verse inexperto, comenzó a moverse junto con Tony, pero éste ya estaba besándole el cuello. —E-espera… — logró decir Loki, el mayor se detuvo para escucharlo —Sígueme— Obedeció, Loki lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a lo que parecía la habitación de sus padres.

Realmente sin pensarlo, Tony cargó a Loki y lo llevó hasta la cama, ahí comenzó de nuevo su labor de besar la blanca piel de su cuello. Desabrochó los botones del chaleco que traía el menor puesto, y le retiro la camisa para tirarla sin siquiera mirar dónde cayó.

**_I need you to feel this.  
I need this to make me whole._**

Tony dejó de besar y tocar su piel, para sólo mirar el cuerpo tendido debajo de él, en su mano derecha lamió dos de sus dedos, cuando estaban lo suficiente húmedos se dispuso a acariciar los pezones del menor. Loki arqueaba la espalda, no pudo más que salieron gemidos muy fuertes.

Eso fue música para los oídos de Tony, que con su otra mano bajó los pantalones de Loki, y acarició la entrepierna de su acompañante, que poco a poco se veía que estaba realmente estimulado.

—Ah…Ah… T-Tony, ¡me vengo! — Gritó Loki, que había tomado del cabello a Tony. Éste no pudo reaccionar, pues parte del líquido de Loki había caído en su cara, el chico más rojo que cuando se reía intentó disculparse —yo… ¡en verdad lo siento! — le dijo apenado.

Tony sonrió y le besó — No importa — con su dedo retiró el líquido de su cara y lo metió directo a su boca.

**_You look so precious now.  
I have found some kind of temporary sanity in this._**

Ambos se movieron rápidamente para cambiar las sábanas. Loki pondría de pretexto que su gato las había manchado _y cómo es que nunca noté a ese gato que nos observaba… _


	6. Creo que también te amo

**_VOLVÍ, PERRAS! es broma.. no.. no se vayan!... en fin, estoy emocionada porque el jueves veré Iron Man 3:DDDDD he escuchado mitad y mitad de comentarios negativos y positivos, pero nada como comprobarlo tu mismo... _**

**_Fuí a una convención de Cómics por mi ciudad, y una amiga se compró los anillos de Akatsuki(los recuerdan? los bravucones de Naruto) y me obsesioné con Hidan! es tán pendejo _**

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde sus encuentros secretos. Kenan y Daniel eran los únicos en saberlo, _la historia de Tony me inspira para escribir… crearé mi propio libro con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas, _pensó la mujer.

—_ ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?_ —

—No planeas llevarme a **Chuck E. Cheese, **o sí…— Decía Loki sospechando lo peor de su ahora "pareja".

—_Creo que eres lo suficiente grande como para dejar ese lugar, pero tampoco te puedo llevar a cualquier lugar sin que piensen que eres mi hijo_— le respondió algo cansado Tony.

Llevaban cerca de tres horas hablando por teléfono, algo que le sorprendió a un hombre rubio de ojos azules.

—_Loki_— dijo del otro lado de la puerta —_Necesito el teléfono… pero lo puedes seguir usando si me dices quién es_— Thor pegó su oreja a la puerta intentando escuchar.

—_ ¿Es Thor? Has que no sospeche_— Tony intentaba no sonar nervioso, pero le preocupaba que alguien que no fuera Kenan descubriera su relación secreta y algo **prohibida.**

— ¡Es un amigo, Thor! — se levantó de su cama, acercándose a la puerta con un libro, y golpeó con el libro en la zona donde podría esta su hermano mayor intentando escuchar su conversación.

— _¡AUCH! ¡LOKI!_ — gritó del otro lado Thor, aturdido por el golpe se sobó la cabeza y se fue de ahí echando humo por las orejas.

—Se fue…— dijo Loki — ¿Qué viene después? Sabes que esto será complicado ¿verdad?

—_Lo sé_ —Tony suspiró— _Te llevaré al parque terminando tu escuela y yo mi trabajo, para pasar tiempo juntos… ¿de acuerdo?_

—Eh… si, está bien— respondió algo destanteado el menor.

—_Nos vemos… Te amo_— dijo como despedida Tony.

Loki se quedó en silencio repasando lo que le dijo Tony, pero no pudo más que responder con un "nos vemos mañana", y después colgó. ¿Le habían dicho "te amo"? Pero… nadie lo había hecho a excepción de su madre, ah, y Thor.

Abrió la puerta, caminó hasta donde su hermano y le aventó el teléfono cerca del estómago, el mayor se quejó pero Loki no respondió y se encerró en su habitación repasando la Biblia en hebreo.

Al día siguiente Tony despertó con un buen humor, lo que sorprendió a Kenan — ¿algo en especial guapetón? —

—Se podría decir que saldré con Loki, es todo— dijo viéndose al espejo mientras sonreía.

—Claro… Es todo…— Terminó de decir la mujer poco convencida.

Tony pasó por la escuela de Loki recibiendo miradas de madres solteras, el por supuesto las ignoraba.

—Me gustó la parte donde salía Bumblebee…— platicaba un muy emocionado Clint.

Loki lo menos que podía hacer era asentir con la cabeza, pero a la vez sentía alegría por la felicidad inexplicable de su amigo, _el no tiene nada por qué preocuparse. _—Ah, Loki, creo que llegaron por ti ¿es algún tío tuyo? — Clint señaló levemente el carro del mayor.

—Yo… no, un amigo, te lo explico luego— _o cuando lo entiendas _—Nos vemos, Francis— se despidió para acercarse al carro de Tony —Hola —

—Hola, ¿era un amigo tuyo? — preguntó tranquilo el mayor.

—Sí, ¿te sorprende? — le contestó Loki, no muy feliz.

—La verdad no, creí que tendrías más— Tony aún mantuvo la vista al frente. Loki se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba llegar al parque. Al llegar, Tony abrió la puerta del menor, éste algo sonrojado agradeció muy bajo y ambos comenzaron a caminar en sus alrededores platicando sobre cosas triviales.

Fue cuando Tony Stark se dio cuenta que Loki es muy culto para la edad que tiene. La leve risa de una mujer los sacó de sus pensamientos, los dos voltearon.

—Se ven muy lindos juntos— comentó alegre la mujer de largos cabellos pelirrojos casi anaranjados detrás de ellos. Tony tomó distancia de Loki como reacción. —Oh, creí que eran pareja o algo así, que tonta. Lo siento— dijo entre otra risita mientras se daba una pequeña palmada en la frente.

—Pero sí…— Susurro Loki, la mujer amplió más su sonrisa, Tony sólo la miró algo sonrojado.

—Me alegro por ustedes— Aún con su sonrisa— Lamento si los asusté, mi nombre es Virginia Potts si algún día necesitan una secretaria— sacó una tarjeta y se la entregó a Tony, les sonrió por última vez y se alejó de ellos.

—Eso fue…— Tony intentó decir pero no podía continuar.

—Lindo — Terminó de decir Loki, para después mirar a Tony a los ojos— tengo sed—

— ¿Te gustaría un helado? — El menor asintió y Tony se acercó a un puesto dónde un sujeto preparaba los vasos o conos—Uno por favor, de vainilla— Al instante el hombre comenzó la orden y le entregó el cono — Gracias— volvió con Loki y le entregó el helado.

Se sentaron en una banca, mientras Loki lograba terminarse el cono, pero Tony notó la forma en que comía su helado; lamidas largas, abrir la boca y tomar bocados con los labios. Después notó que un rastro de nieve liquida corría por su barbilla — Tienes… —Tony se acercó al menor y éste volteó a mirarlo para prestarle más atención —…Algo en la boca — antes de poner su dedo pulgar sobre el liquido ambos entrecerraron los ojos, y se unieron lentamente en un beso, Tony pasó delicadamente su lengua por la barbilla de Loki. El menor tuvo que detenerse — ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Stark algo asustado.

—No… aquí no… —Negó con su cabeza, Loki.

—Bueno, te llevo a tu casa— Tony se levantó de la banca para tomar la mano del menor y ambos ir al automóvil del fotógrafo.

Al acercarse a la casa de Loki, el estudiante notó que no había ningún carro estacionado, Tony paró el automóvil y Loki le dijo — ¿porqué no entras? — aceptó y los dos entraron. El menor guió a Tony al sillón, lo sentó y él se colocó a horcajadas de Stark, moviendo rítmicamente su cadera, provocando roces entre la entrepierna de ambos.

Tony colocó sus brazos sobre el cuello de Loki en forma de abrazo, para acercarlo más a él, sus gemidos eran tan altos que no escucharon cuando un automóvil terminó de estacionarse, y la persona que bajaba de él abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio fue a su hermano menor pegando su cuerpo y al que se suponía era su amigo de escuela besándose— ¿PERO QUE MIERDA PASA AQUÍ? — ese grito fue lo suficiente fuerte como para sacar de sus pensamientos a los otros dos.

Loki y Tony tenían una cara sorprendida mientras se sonrojaban y Loki se separaba de Tony, tenía los labios rojos y un poco de saliva sobre su labio inferior.

Thor se acercó a paso seguro hacia Tony. Stark temiendo lo peor se paró del sillón — Y-yo… ¡puedo explicarlo! — daba pasos hacia atrás poniendo su mano frente a él intentando frenar al rubio, pero Thor tomó del cuello de la camisa a Tony y lo arrastró como pudo hacia afuera.

Loki estaba asustado. — T-Thor, por favor, ¡no lo lastimes! — Él sabía la fuerza sobrehumana de su hermano, por primera vez en su corta vida se preocupó por alguien.

— ¡Y tú quédate ahí! — le señaló Thor al menor, devolvió su mirada molesta al moreno, y le propinó un golpe en la mejilla, Tony sintió como su piel se movía de lugar, lo que pudo hacer fue cubrir su cara con ambos brazos, pero Thor volvió a golpearlo en el estomago. Provocando que el fotógrafo cayera al suelo con sus brazos sobre el área recién golpeada.

Antes de que el moreno pudiera reaccionar de nuevo, Thor le dio una patada en la cara, haciendo que Tony escupiera sangre, como pudo, Stark se levantó de su lugar y logró llegar a su automóvil acelerando al instante.

Cuando Thor entró a su casa vio a un muy asustado Loki detrás de la puerta del baño asomando sus ojos verdes. — Loki… no te haré daño… Sólo quiero que me expliques que hacías con Tony—

El menor negó con su cabeza y cerró la puerta poniendo el seguro, se recargó en la puerta dejándose caer lentamente, sólo se escuchaban pequeños sollozos.


	7. Me recuerdan a Romeo y Julieta

**_Holo! De nuevo yo! Talvez me olvidan por mi irregularidad para actualizar:C aún así les agradezco seguir mi fic apesar de eso..:3_**  
**_ampliaré mi fandom a Young Justice (By: DC Cómics)_**  
**_y una de mis parejas favoritas; Bluepulse (Blue Beetle X Impulse) Me encanta Bart! es tan Crash! any way, disfrutenn... _**

* * *

**Una semana.**

Una semana es la que tiene sin ver a Loki.

**Ninguna llamada.**

No ha recibido ninguna llamada, y él tampoco se atreve a llamar a casa del menor por miedo a que Thor haga algo que le afecte a su carrera.

El día que sucedió el desastre… Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue al hogar de su amiga Kenan, sin siquiera tocar la puerta, entró como si de su casa fuera, tomándolo por sorpresa el hecho de que el hombre que hacía unos días anteriores había llamado a Kenan 'poco femenina', yacía sobre ella mientras se besaban en el sofá.

**Agradeció que aún tuvieran la ropa encima.**

Antes que Kenan le desfigurara más la cara, atinó a gritarle que necesitaba ayuda, la mujer cambió su expresión a una más comprensiva. _Amigos son amigos._

Y ahí estaba él, con unas cuantas cicatrices (_más que nada emocionales)_, frente a su laptop esperando alguna señal de Loki. Tony no había ido a trabajar en dos días, y Kenan se dio a la tarea de abogar por él.

Para perder el tiempo, buscó cualquier tontería en Google… y encontró una página muy curiosa dónde fans crean historias ficticias ya sea con personajes de películas, u otros. No le dio importancia. _Fans sin que hacer._

Se iba a dar por vencido hasta que recibió un mensaje instantáneo, pero no conocía a la persona que se lo envió.

_Clint-Barton71: hola_

_AnthonyS13: hola… ¿te conozco?_

_Clint-Barton71: Por ti dejé de hablarle a mi hermano._

_AnthonyS13_ _: Loki?!_

_Clint-Barton71: Sí, estoy en casa de un amigo que me está prestando su computadora ¿cómo has estado?_

_AnthonyS13: Bien! ¿y tú?_

_Clint-Barton71: Te imagino lleno de moretones… He estado bien, el no hablarle a Thor es un gran respiro_

_AnthonyS13: Te extraño_

Pasó un pequeño momento en el que Tony esperaba la respuesta de Loki, una completa tortura para él:

_Clint-Barton71: Yo también, y mucho_

Eso tranquilizó de alguna forma a Tony, al menos el menor se veía que intentaba cooperar.

_AnthonyS13: ¿No hay forma de vernos?_

_Clint-Barton71: No lo creo... últimamente Thor se mantiene vigilándome, no he hecho nada malo, pero no quiero arriesgarme_

_AnthonyS13: Si quiera como para yo ir a casa de tu amigo Clint?_

_Clint-Barton71: Eres tan idiota como para eso?_

_- AnthonyS13 se ha desconectado-_

Después de un rato de espera, Loki no imaginaba lo que haría Anthony, ¿en verdad era capaz de irlo a buscarlo en una casa ajena?

—Loki… ¿vendrá tu novio? — La voz de su rubio amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, como veces pasadas. Además que la pregunta era algo extraña, no sabía si llamar a Tony como su "novio". Pero tomaría el riesgo.

—Sí— respondió con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Clint iba a preguntar más cosas de no ser porque un ruido los interrumpió, ambos se miraron, tal vez con miedo, o curiosidad. El rubio tomó un arco de juguete y las flechas que hacían juego, Loki iba detrás de él, _por si acaso… sea lo que sea que se lleve primero a Clint._

Fue cuando Loki se percató de un bulto en la ventana del la habitación de Clint, corrió hasta el objeto y lo abrió. Tony tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Pero que rayos pensabas al subir por…— Loki comenzó a gritarle al recién llegado, pero fue callado por el mayor con un beso, un beso tan tierno que lograron estar buen rato sin necesitar aire.

Pequeños roses que trasmitían el sentimiento de desear verse. Es raro que antes lo hicieran por alguna necesidad carnal, y ahora es por más hecho emocional, el querer estar uno con el otro. Se separaron intentando recuperar el aliento, Loki debía admitir que nunca había estado más feliz.

—Loki, él es tu novio, supongo— llegó Clint bajando su arco que estaba dispuesto a disparar. — ¡Mi nombre es Clint! — le dijo en una sonrisa inocente.

Tony volteó a mirarlo y le sonrió de igual forma — Hola, Clint. Soy Tony— fue cuando el moreno volvió poco a poco a la realidad, estaba en casa del amigo de su… de Loki.

—No creo que sea conveniente usar éste lugar como sala de reunión, Tony. —El menor de los Odínson se cruzó de brazos mirando al mayor en busca de respuestas.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero como no se me ocurrió entrar por tu ventana antes—Dijo el fotógrafo intentando ablandar el ambiente.

—Thor bloqueó las ventanas, y no las puedo abrir. A lo mucho accedió a dejarme venir con Clint. Lo peor es que mis padres no sospechan nada— se dio una vuelta y se sentó en la cama de Clint.

—Yo…— los ojos verdes y cafés se fijaron en los ojos azules de Clint, que al parecer tenía algo que decir — ¿Es como Romeo y Julieta? No los dejan verse, y se están viendo a escondidas, Loki sería como Julieta y Tony como Romeo —

Tony soltó una pequeña risa. Clint continuó —Aunque al final mueren—

Los otros dos se quedaron con cara de póker, Loki ya sabía el final, pero su amigo lo dijo de una forma particular, Tony se sorprendió, nunca leyó el libro, y fue un spoiler muy grande.

—Bueno…— Loki no sabía que decir realmente, algo muy raro en él.

—Clint — llamó de forma tranquila Tony, cuando vio que el nombrado volteaba sus ojos azules a verlo le preguntó— ¿a qué hora llegan tus padres?

—No han de tardar — dijo después de mirar el reloj y poner una cara de pensativo.

—Mejor me iré, antes de meterme en más problemas— revolvió el cabello de Clint, y se acercó a Loki que se veía normal, pero le sorprendió que fue el menor el que se abalanzó hacia él para darle un beso desesperado en los labios. Tony se separó, pero volvió a besarlo, ahora con más delicadeza.

La ligera toz del rubio pequeño que indicaba incomodidad fue la que los volvió a separar, Tony abrió la ventana, tomando una rama, pasando un pie, después otro, logró bajar sin problemas el árbol.

Loki estaba en la ventana mirando al moreno irse. Clint evitó reírse, _ahora parecía Rapunzel. _Cuando el menor de los Odínson perdió de vista a Tony, propuso a su amigo que jugaran videojuegos en lo que llegaban por él.

Los padres de Clint llegaron, y al poco rato Thor… De forma discreta ignoró a su hermano, y subió al automóvil. Fue que notó la presencia de un tercer cuerpo dentro.

—Ah, Loki, él es Steve Rogers, un… amigo— Thor presentó al que venía en el lado del copiloto.

Pero lo último no le agradó, la forma en que lo dijo. Pero no diría nada — Hola, Señor Rogers. —

El rubio más bajo le dedicó una sonrisa —Puedes llamarme Steve — Loki sólo asintió.

Durante el camino notó las 'discretas' miradas, algunos ligeros toques, que ocurrían entre los dos rubios. No sabía en qué pensar, tal vez en el hecho de que, su hermano debía confesar su homosexualidad oculta, y aunque el tal Steve parecía tener la misma edad que Thor. No le quitaba el hecho de la relación hombre con hombre.

**Su hermano es injusto.**

Un ser no pensante, que dice proteger lo que ama.

Pero no dirá nada, y esperará a la remota posibilidad de que a Thor se le derrumbé sólo el imperio. Llegó a su casa, subió directamente a su cuarto. Su computadora estaba en su lugar._Eso es nuevo,_ Thor se la devolvió.

Aún así no la encendió, no quería arriesgarse. Estaba a punto de terminar su tarea pero Thor tocó a su puerta. Se quitó los audífonos para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Loki… porqué no bajas, debemos hablar— le dijo el rubio y después bajó a la sala.

¿La **_charla _**ya había llegado? ¡Pero esa era con sus padres! Sea lo que sea, Loki estaba alerta. El sujeto "amigo" de Thor, sentado en un sofá. Algo no huele bien…

—Bueno, Loki. He visto tu historial académico, y te va muy bien, y pensé… en que tal vez podríamos mudarnos a Europa.

Los ojos verdes del menor no podían estar más abiertos. ¿Irse? ¿Lejos de Tony? ¡Bien! Lo admite, no puede vivir sin Tony, _lo amo… ¡lo amo!  
_— ¿P-porqué? Me gusta estudiar aquí. ¿Frigga y Odin lo saben?—

—Son tus padres, Loki... no los llames por sus nombres. Pero sí, lo saben, y aceptaron— Thor miraba expectante a su hermano — Steve se ofreció y rentaremos juntos su departamento.

— ¡No, no quiero ir! — pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por los ojos verdes de Loki. Tenían ese brillo de tristeza.

—Pero, es por tu bien— Le intentó calmar Thor.

Loki se quedó quieto, no tenía ganas de moverse y sólo comenzó a llorar silenciosamente en su lugar. ¿Por qué el destino le tenía eso preparado?

* * *

**_Pues se me da el drama, no? creo:p PORQUÉ! no me gusta lo dramático:CC_**

**_Saludos!_**


	8. Te extrañaré

**_AHHH! soy pésima actualizando.. he tenido varias cosas... he hecho varias cosas... dibujar, planear cosplays.. etc... menos enfocarme, pero se me acaba la inspiración, y luego leo comics y me nacen nuevas ideas (con OC verdad).. y oh Poseidon, mejor les dejo el fic:_**

**_Cameo de Michael Fassbender como David (Prometheus(2012))..._**

* * *

—T-thor… Nnh… — Steve intentaba hablar pero los besos de Thor no se lo permitían. El rubio más alto metía su lengua para explorar toda la cavidad bucal de su amigo… ahora novio.

La ahora pareja estaba en una parada rápida en un motel que se encontraron cerca. Thor sobre Steve estando bocarriba, Thor hacía que la entrepierna de ambos rosara —Thor… — Steve logró separarse de Thor empujándolo un poco con su brazo —Creo… que fuiste un poco duro con tu hermano — terminó de decir.

El rubio de cabello largo hizo como que no escuchó eso y siguió besando a Steve en los labios — ¡Thor! Hablo enserio…— Steve tomó de los hombros a Thor y los separó de forma que ambos quedaron sentados en esa cama –polvorienta-.

—Steve… ¡Casi se acuesta con el maldito de Stark! — le respondió Thor, pero sin sonar totalmente molesto.

—Sabes que Tony no es así… tal vez sí, estuvieran saliendo, pero él sabe la pequeña línea que hay para llegar a la pedofilia. Y lamento mencionarlo pero, yo salí con él, y nunca me presionó para que… "folláramos" — ojos azules con ojos azules se encontraron, Steve le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de _confía en mí._

—Aún así me llevaré a Loki. Tiene mucho potencial, algo que yo nunca tuve, y créeme que a mis 35 años es mucho decir… —

—No eres tan bruto…— Steve comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Thor, cerró los ojos y lentamente… esa lentitud fue interrumpida por Thor que lo besó más rápido, pero ahora fue el más alto el que daba más besos tiernos.

De nuevo quedó Thor sobre Steve. Mientras ninguno se separaba, Thor desabotonaba la camisa azul a cuadros de Steve, gracias a eso no hubo necesidad de separarse, el hijo de Odín comenzó a acariciar el pecho bien formado del otro rubio, decidió dejar sus labios para bajar por su cuello y terminar jugando con un pezón, lamiendo y succionando, y con su otra mano estrujaba su pecho.

Steve soltaba ligeros gemidos mientras tomaba con fuerza las sábanas, pero se dio un golpe mental, acarició la espalda de Thor de arriba hacia abajo hasta llegar al buen formado trasero del hijo de Odín, lo trajo hacía si mismo provocando más roses con su entrepierna.

Thor se disponía a desabrochar el cinto de cuero negro de Steve, pero éste apuró a sacarle la camisa antes, así los dos al mismo tiempo se sacaban los pantalones quedando en puros bóxers. Thor tomó por encima de la tela el miembro de Steve, masajeándolo un poco mientras Steve gemía libremente, lo cual le agradaba de sobremanera a Thor.

—Dime que no llegaste a "follar" con Stark…— ronroneó Thor cerca del oído de Steve. El más bajo logró asentir con la cabeza, no podía hablar del todo debido a los jadeos.

Thor sonrió para sí, y poco a poco se desprendió de la última prenda de ropa que cubría a Steve. Admiró un rato el tamaño de su virilidad y después lo metió a su boca, el otro rubio como reflejo puso sus dos manos sobre la cabeza de Thor, enredando los cabellos largos sobre sus dedos y haciendo que Thor tragara más profundo.

El hijo de Odín dejó el miembro de Steve y se dispuso a auto complacerse un poco hasta que el suyo estuviera lo suficientemente erecto — Dime que lo quieres dentro, Stevie... —

Entre gemido y gemido Steve atinó a decir — T-thor… Lo quiero dentro, ¡muy dentro! Nnh — y continuó retorciéndose un poco rasguñando la amplia espalda de Thor.

El rubio más alto se acercó a la entrada de Steve jugueteando un poco con ella, provocando que el soldado se estremeciera bastante. El calor ya se hacía presente en el ambiente, y con él, el sudor.

— ¿Y cuál es tu plan ahora, don Genio? — preguntaba Kenan mientras tomaba un vaso con refresco — Gracias — y después de agradecer le guiñó el ojo al camarero, provocándole a éste un leve rubor. — Eres tan capaz… por no decir idiota, como para mudarte inmediatamente a donde quiera que vaya Loki. Yo te seguiría…—

— Y no lo harás por… ¿Daniel? — Tony había pedido un café, ya que en ese lugar no vendían bebidas alcohólicas, _idea de Kenan_.

— ¿Daniel? Buen amigo, no compañero eterno. Además acabo de ver una espalda que baja a un lindo trasero en éste momento— terminó de decir Kenan con una sonrisa muy alegre.

Tony recargó su hombro en la parte trasera superior de la silla para poder mirar hacia donde miraba Kenan. El camarero que los atendió. Después devolvió la vista a ella y vio como escribía en una servilleta su nombre y el número de celular. — Te enamoras de los traseros lindos, eh. Creí que yo era el depravado— dijo un tanto sarcástico.

— ¡Hey! Wow… wow… wow… ¿Le viste el rostro? Parece un perfecto androide angelical, rubio, Prometeo… Como sea, ahora explícame tu locochón plan— terminó de decir Kenan para dejar la servilleta cerca de su vaso. —Tranquilo, te presto atención—

—De acuerdo… No, no quería seguirlo ¿sí?, como diría tu amigo de yoga Danny Rand; si amas algo déjalo ir. Pues entonces si vuelve me quedo con él — se escuchó un suspiro por parte de Stark.

—Bueno… Danny no diría eso… eso lo diría cualquiera. Menos yo. Si las intenciones de ambos eran buenas supongo que algo los juntará de nuevo — El camarero volvió para entregar un pretzel dulce a Kenan, y una dona de chocolate a Tony. Kenan notó que en su servilleta había tinta, que claramente tenía escrito un número de teléfono y un nombre.

_"658-921-7894_

_-David."_

El camarero y Kenan se intercambiaron miradas cómplices, Tony decidió que era tiempo de irse — Te llamo si algo se me ocurre, o me llamas sí… ya sabes, se te ocurre algo— dejó dinero para pagar las cosas de ambos.

— ¡Oh! Gracias, Tony. Y relájate, ve a un spa— dijo por último Kenan.

— ¡OH! Thor… — Steve ronroneaba abrazado a la almohada, mientras él estaba boca abajo Thor daba leves embestidas para lograr que el soldado se acostumbrara a su intromisión.

Thor tenía varios cabellos pegados en su frente por el sudor que salía de sus poros. En cada embestida movía su cabeza hacia atrás, ojos cerrados, boca entre abierta. A Steve le hubiera gustado a Thor en ese estado.

—Steve… no aguanto, me vengo…— logró decir Thor con voz ronca. Steve paró más sus nalgas y con ambas manos se las separó, dándole a Thor una mejor entrada.

Thor con una mano tenía de la cadera a Steve, y con la otra complacía a su soldado. El rubio de cabello corto soltó su semilla primero, mientras Thor seguía embistiendo más fuerte se llevo la mano con el líquido blanco a la boca probando el sabor. Y con otro gemido logró venirse dentro de Steve.

Se tumbó en la cama quedando boca arriba. Steve se arrimó al corpulento rubio y se recargó en su pecho. Poco a poco fueron cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormidos…

_**AnthonyS13**__: ¿Cuándo te vas?_

_**Lok-Laufey66:**__ En dos días_

_**AnthonyS13:**__ ¡Es muy poco tiempo!_

_**Lok-Laufey66:**__ Lo sé, pero mi hermano el bruto así lo quiso_

_**AnthonyS13:**__ Te extraño, y te extrañaré_

_**Lok-Laufey66**__: Yo también, te amo, Tony._

_**AnthonyS13: **__Y yo a ti, Loki. Te amo._

* * *

**_Ésto último algo cursi, no? en fin... quiero INJUSTICE:(_**

**_Han visto..."Los videos más tontos del mundo"? POSEIDON! amo a esos sujetos! son tan graciosos_**


	9. I believe in miracles

_**AAHH, apaleenme, metanme el pié mientras camine, dejenme sin papel en el baño, nada será suficiente castigo por tanto que tardo:(**_

_**Ahora que analiso: Ésto fue como una combinación de **_  
_**Hard Candy/Niña Mala-de ahí el nombre-, Lolita, y Shame/Deseos Culpables**_

_**By the way: Me gusta la Hello Kitty, y parte de mi seudónimo es Kidney so  
hphotos-ak-frc1/v/1002126_4702595022705_1635054247 _ ?oh=4a3566253d7b2def81de75b4cd51533c&oe=51ED69C6&_gda_=1374556318_6b08267aa27a970c78169cbf6aa6ed14**_

_**tienen que ver esa imágen, me encantó.**_

_**And in the end...the love you take, is equal to the love you maaakee, aaahhh(8)**_

_**Así que sí, éste es el final, creo que poco a poco voy aprendiendo a redactar, y así, y no ser tan simplona al escribir:(**_

* * *

**Creo en milagros.**

**Pensar en algo…**

Tenía que pensar en algo rápido para ver a Loki al menos por última vez, y que fuera una despedida larga. Había esperado por muchas horas alguna señal de Loki en ese mugroso chat, aunque supuso que debería estar empacando, después de todo, se iba para siempre.

Había recordado como empezó todo, por ese chat, su jodida curiosidad cuando era un adicto al sexo, cuando lo era… Paró en seco lo que hacía, desvió la mirada de la pantalla un momento. Ahora que lo pensaba, tener a Loki en su mente casi todo el día todos los días, le había dado un respiro muy largo sobre el tema del sexo.

Se sentía limpio, y a la vez sucio.

Limpio, pues ya no sentía esa necesidad extrema de complacer a su miembro reproductor. Sucio, es obvio: se podría decir que corrompió la joven mente de un niño, que a la vez terminó amando y no podría vivir sin él.

**Pero tendrá que hacerlo.**

Tendrá que vivir sin Loki para siempre, pero dentro de él existía cierta fe, y esperanza, que algún día lo volvería a ver. Repasando un poco su vida, no estaba muy orgullosa de ella, tendría que comenzar de nuevo. Sí, ese sería un buen comienzo, buscará una linda mujer con la que pueda pasar tiempo, y es posible que evite ciertos detalles sobre parejas pasadas.

Un niño no tan niño, de ya 13 años, con cabellos negros y ojos verdes, acomodaba su maleta. La ropa tenía mucho orden, ropa interior oscura a la izquierda, la clara a la derecha. Exactamente tres montones con pantalones negros, y otros tres montones de diferentes prendas de la cintura para arriba en múltiples tonos de verde.

No evita pensar que todo eso es su culpa, había estado enamorado por primera vez en su corta vida, y lo echa a perder. Cuando Clint le dijo que se había enamorado de esa niña de rizos rojizos y muy ruda, creyó que estaba exagerando, o simplemente no le creyó, _Clint_ _es un poco inmaduro, no iba a creerle del todo. _Pero se equivocó, el había sentido eso del 'amor', y al menos por una vez le dio la razón a Clint.

Debía estar ingresando en ese chat para poder hablar por última vez con Tony, pero prefirió tomarse todo con calma, acomodar su ropa en cajas y maletas le relajaba de cierta forma. Si se preguntan por qué 'lo echó a perder', es sencillo, según Loki.

Quiso dar el siguiente paso muy rápido, y su hermano lo descubrió en su propia casa, además de la reputación de Tony que está en el borde gracias a que Thor piensa que el fotógrafo es un pedófilo, pervertido, manoseador… entre otros. _Aun que…_

Su puerta estaba abierta, de que sirve cerrarla si su viaje era inevitable. Escuchó, unos pasos demasiado sonoros, sin pensar mucho pudo deducir sencillamente que era su hermano.

—Loki… — Llamó Thor tranquilamente, como si Loki fuera un antílope que se asustaría con sólo verlo. El menor sin decir nada sólo volteo a verlo, con una mirada entre cansada y fastidiada. —No creí que terminaras tan rápido de empacar — quería romper el iceberg entre ellos, pero notó la cara de '_basta de rodeos' _ en la cara de su hermano menor que mejor siguió — El día de mañana yo lo usaré para despedirme de mis amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Deberías hacer lo mismo, digo, con tu amigo Clint—

Y entonces el rubio vio cierto brillo en los ojos de Loki que le asustó un poco, pero supo disimilarlo — Me parece bien — dicho eso de una forma muy británica, el menor siguió guardando unos libros en las cajas de mudanza.

A veces Thor creía que Loki era como esos niños que salen en la televisión, que nacieron siendo de un sexo pero parecían de otro _o algo así, _o simplemente que le llegaba el periodo muy a menudo. Lentamente se fue alejando hasta salir de la habitación.

Cuando el de piel blanca escuchó que los notorios pasos de Thor habían desaparecido, fue que sacó de una maleta su laptop, la prendió con apuro, mientras cerraba una caja y con dificultad la tapaba con cinta adhesiva, _sí, tal vez era un poco torpe._

Desesperadamente se lanzó a la cama, abriendo el navegador, y tecleando rápido y con habilidad.

El corazón de Tony se estremeció de alegría, casi derramando el tarro de vino que se sirvió. Clickeó el nombre de usuario de Loki.

**_AnthonyS13_**_: Loki! Que bueno que te conectas, te extraño!_

**_Lok-Laufey66: _**_Pues aquí estoy_

Al moreno a veces le ofendían sus respuestas, pero ese era Loki.

**_AnthonyS13: _**_Estaba pensando en cómo volvernos a ver_

**_Lok-Laufey66: _**_Ya no lo hagas_

**_AnthonyS13_**_: De que hablas? Ya no quieres verme?_

**_Lok-Laufey66: _**_Tengo un plan_

**_AnthonyS13: _**_Extrañaba tus rodeos_

**_Lok-Laufey66: _**_Y yo a ti. Mañana es mi último día, y Thor me dijo que me dejará quedar a dormir en casa de Clint, pero que tendría que recogerme muy temprano_

**_AnthonyS13: _**_Pensaste en una piyamada_

**_Lok-Laufey66_**_: Déjame terminar, estúpido_

**_AnthonyS13: _**_Okey, continua_

**_Lok-Laufey66: _**_Pensaba en que puedes... "secuestrarme" por así decirlo, Clint no dirá nada_

**_AnthonyS13: _**_Mentir_

**_Lok-Laufey66: _**_Soy muy bueno en eso, recuerdas? No nos conoceríamos_

**_AnthonyS13: _**_también yo intervine, duh-uh!_

**_Lok-Laufey66: _**_como sea… mañana me dejará a la 3 pm en la casa de Clint, llega a las 6, a esa hora no estarán los padres de Clint_

**_AnthonyS13_**_: Muero por verte_

**_Lok-Laufey66_**_: síguelo haciendo. Hasta mañana_

**_-Lok-Laufey66 se ha desconectado-_**

La conversación ya había terminado pero Tony se quedó estático por unos momentos, asimilando lo que acaba de planear Loki. De alguna forma, le excitaba. _Parte del viejo Tony ha vuelto, perras._

Al día siguiente metió en una bolsa simple de plástico lo que se pondría después, su cepillo de dientes. Discretamente, _Thor sí que es un idiota_, entró en el cuarto de su hermano y buscó entre pantalones mal doblados preservativos. Asumiendo que tuvieran el miembro del mismo tamaño…

Se sentó en el sillón de la sala a esperar a Thor. Inhaló el aroma de esa casa por última vez, quién sabe como olería el departamento que tendría que compartir con su hermano maloliente y su novio… Perdón, amigo.

Una vez que llegó Thor, se despidió de sus padres, y fue a casa de Clint. Éste le saludó muy alegre, se notaba en sus ojos azules, a pesar de que realmente no pasaría mucho con él.

— ¡Loki, ya llegó Tony! — Dijo emocionado Clint, y fue el primero en recibir a Tony.

—Oh, hola de nuevo, Clint—le acarició el cabello y entró a la casa. Vio a Loki saliendo del baño y sonrió — ¿listo? — Miró a su enamorado asentir pero después pensó — Espera, ¿cómo harás cuando los padres de Clint pregunten por ti?

— ¡Yo, yo!, ¡yo sé! — Cuando Clint notó que le prestaban atención continuó — Estaré en mi cuarto con el volumen fuerte, la puerta cerrada y si tocan yo les digo que Loki está en el baño, o así —

A Tony le sorprendió la buena y única amistad que logró hacer Loki —Gracias, Clint. Recuerda que es un secreto —

El pequeño rubio asintió. Loki y Tony subieron al carro rumbo a su casa. Tony tenía una boba sonrisa en su rostro con la vista al frente, pero se vio perturbada cuando sintió cierta mano delicada tocar su muslo, daba ligeras caricias hasta que poco a poco llegó a su entrepierna.

—L-Loki… Espera un poco, por favor—

Pero el menor hizo oídos sordos y subió su mano hasta llegar al cierre de Tony, y hábilmente desabrochó el botón metálico de su pantalón, comenzó a acariciar el miembro del fotógrafo por encima de la tela. Loki miraba hacia arriba disfrutando de la reacción de Tony: mordía sus nudillos para evitar gemir o gritar.

Para suerte del moreno ya habían llegado, se sacó su camisa del pantalón para cubrir su erección que comenzaba a despertar. Tenía unas ganas de cargar a Loki entre sus brazos, pero se controló, no quería que ahora medio vecindario se enterase que era un pervertido pedófilo, pero amoroso.  
_Que bonita vecindad…_

Cuando Tony cerró la puerta con seguro, se giró sobre sus pies y un tanto atrabancado abrazó a Loki para comenzar a besarlo desesperadamente. Logró robarle suspiros, y momentos después ya eran gemidos.

El moreno hizo que se separaran, y miró a un Loki confundido. Lo cargó como a una novia en su boda para llevarla directo a su cuarto y recostarlo delicadamente. — Tony… No me dejes ir sin hacerme tuyo—

Jamás creyó que alguien le pidiera algo así, pero no se negó, acercó sus labios al oído del menor para susurrarle — Ésta noche no la olvidarás nunca. — bajó hasta su cuello para chupar y dejar rojizo.

Sin quitarle la camisa a Loki, Tony comenzó a acariciar su pecho por debajo de la ropa, apretando las tetillas rozadas. El menor se retorcía un poco, cree que es demasiado placer el que le da Tony.

**Sí, un experto playboy.**

Loki insistía en bajar las manos hasta la entrepierna del moreno, Tony al recordar que el ojiverde también quería participar, acercó su pelvis un poco más mientras él seguía besando el cuello blanco del cuerpo bajo él, después decidió retirarle la camisa que ya le estorbaba.

Tony por instinto comenzó a mover sus caderas, debido a la grandiosa forma en que Loki masajeaba su pene, _después le preguntaría donde coña aprendió eso_. El moreno se alejó un poco, lo suficiente para poder hacer girar a Loki y hacerlo quedar boca abajo, así continuó con los besos por toda la espalda hasta llegar donde comenzaban las nalgas del menor, pero que eran obstruidas por un pantalón negro.

Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y con su mano derecha que bajó hacia la entre pierna de Loki para que quedaran sus cuerpos unidos. Intentó desabrochar el estúpido botón del pantalón ajeno, dejó que Loki se apoyara en sus codos para que Tony pudiera usar sus dos manos y desabrocharle el pantalón, cuando lo logró casi le arrancaba la prenda a Loki de no ser porque éste se giró para quitárselos él mismo.

Loki mostró iniciativa acercándose al miembro erecto del mayor, empezó a dar lamiditas de arriba abajo, Tony sólo podía inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás en forma de manifestar que lo disfrutaba, estaba desesperado por hacer a Loki suyo, posó su mano derecha sobre el cabello del menor, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones azabaches.

Loki parecía saber lo que hacía, tanto en cómo mover su mano, hasta que se detuvo y supo que Tony pronto se vendría, se alejó para auto complacerse. Mientras el moreno modulaba su respiración notó como Loki le miraba, con una **lujuria joven, **encantadora.

Loki usaba su mano izquierda para masturbarse, y con el dedo índice de la otra mano acariciaba su entrada, metiendo un poco el dedo, sacándolo lentamente. Tony disfrutaba realmente de esa visión, sonriendo se acercó para besar las rodillas del menor, hasta subir por los muslos y terminar por meterse un testículo en su boca, sacarlo y besarlo.

El mayor bajó hasta la entrada de Loki, entonces el menor ocupó sus dos manos en hacer que sus piernas se abrieran lo más posible. Tony metía y sacaba su lengua de forma rápida, la habitación se llenaba de los gritos de Loki pidiendo por más.

Tony terminó de preparar su entrada, y subió hasta el rostro del menor, besándolo, y mordiendo ligeramente sus labios. Con una mano tomó su pene para irlo conduciendo hacia Loki, con esfuerzo logró hacer que la cabeza de su miembro entrara, en ese momento era válido decir que el azabache estaba rojo como tomate, su piel ya se veía brillosa por el sudor.

El moreno espero un momento hasta que sintió como Loki movía sus caderas indicando que podía continuar. Cuidadosamente siguió metiendo su miembro, un pequeño quejido de Loki hizo que se detuviera, pero que el menor dijera: **_"Tú sigue, estúpido"_**, le sorprendió y excitó al mismo tiempo. Con un poco más de velocidad logró meter más de la mitad de su pene dentro de Loki. Podía escucharse las grandes bocanadas de aire que Loki tomaba. Tony debía admitir que el también estaba agitado por toda la situación. Cuando comenzó a sentirse seguro iba de afuera hacia dentro con algo de lentitud.

Loki realmente disfrutaba que fuera tan lento, pero prefirió acelerar las cosas moviendo sus caderas provocando que Tony entrara más de lo que lo había hecho. Y así fue como el moreno dio comienzo a sus estocadas más rápidas, el cuarto se llenaba de los gemidos y gritos por parte de ambos.

— ¡Tony! Tienes que… s-saber algo — logró decir Loki. Tony no paró sus embestidas, pero sí las alentó un poco. —Yo… te amo—

**_Click clack._**

Eso de alguna forma puso más caliente a Tony. Con una de sus manos tomó la de Loki, repartió ligeros besos en el dorso de su mano y después la guió hasta el miembro viril del menor, éste entendió y volvió a masajearse su falo.

—Tony… no aguanto… yo… —fue silenciado por los labios del fotógrafo.

Y así ambos terminaron, Tony con su semilla dentro de Loki, y el menor en su mano, el moreno volvió a tomar esa mano de Loki para lamerla y limpiar ese líquido blanquecino. — Loki, yo también te amo. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie y…— se detuvo al escuchar un ligero ronquido de su acompañante.

Suspiró, después de todo era su primera vez. Tomó la sábana y los cubrió a ambos.

Al día siguiente, tuvo que despertar muy temprano a Loki, no debería hacérsele tarde por nada, tenía que llegar antes que Thor a la casa de Clint. Con el menor un poco malhumorado y aún tallándose los ojos, llegaron a la casa del pequeño rubio. Se bajaron, caminaron hasta ponerse uno frente al otro. —Siempre pensaré en ti. — dice Tony sin bajar la mirada.

—Y yo en ti— le corresponde Loki con una sonrisa.

Tony vuelve a su automóvil estratégicamente estacionado, para esperar una hora y que llegara Thor a recoger a su hermano.

Y Así lo vio partir.

**_—Ocho años después—_**

Un hombre muy conservado de ya 44 años se encontraba en una Cafetería con su mejor amiga de 48 años. Con ellos se encontraba un niño de 6 años, con cabello rubio y ojos grises.

— ¡Y por eso le dije que era pan, y no queso! — dijo la mujer de manera alegre.

—Kenan, tienes una afición por el queso — con una sonrisa le dijo el hombre moreno.

— Las quesadillas son deliciosas, ¿o no Barry? — Kenan se acercó a su hijo para darle un beso en la mejilla — ¡Tiene mis ojoteees! —

—Y el cabello rubio de David. Quién diría que con dos años de noviazgo desde ese día en ésta Cafetería empezaría con un buen matrimonio—Le dijo Tony.

— Yo que quería a alguien de conocer mucho. ¿Y no has recibido señales de humo de Loki? — Preguntó curiosa Kenan. Vio como Tony dejaba de sonreír.

—No… Sólo que donde quiera que esté sea feliz — Tony miró hacia el cielo desde la ventana, de cierta forma poética. Desde ese día su vida se volvió más calmada, se enfocaba mejor en las cosas, logró una amistad que Kenan le había presentado, _y por un momento pensó que fue novia de su mejor amiga._ Y de vez en cuando salían.

Se acercó a ellos un hombre rubio, específicamente con Kenan, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Tony sonrió para sus adentros, un hombre que aceptaba la naturaleza de Kenan, llegó a pensar que si Kenan no conseguía pareja se volvía lesbiana, aun que sucedió; un día la vio besándose con una modelo. David tomó entre brazos a su hijo y se sentó en el lugar vacío entre ellos — Hola, Tony—

—Qué hay, David. — El moreno miró su reloj. —No es por ser _mamón_ pero debo irme, tengo una sesión fotográfica en 2 horas. Nos vemos— se despidió de la pareja y salió de ahí.

Caminó un poco hasta llegar a la esquina por donde recordaba que estacionó su automóvil, pero al doblar no notó que había otra persona, ambos chocaron cayéndose no muy duro al suelo. Tony sólo vio que había un par de libros tirados, los recogió para entregarlos en orden a su dueño y disculparse.

—Lo siento, yo…—

Y entonces los dos pares de ojos se encontraron, verde con café. Tony vio al joven de almenos 21 años, alto, no muy delgado, una complexión fragil pero exquistia. Analizándose detenidamente llegaron a la misma conclusión.

—**No dejé de pensar en ti**— dijeron al unísono.

* * *

**_Y así fue._**

**_Referencia a canción de Pink Floyd: Young Lust, lujuria joven._**

**_porqué tardé tanto: Gracias a que convencí a mi hermana de que contratara Netflix, pude ver varias peliculas que quería ver!, y eso me distrajo, vino mi mejor amigo Eli y se quedó unos días, tenía ideas para minicómics, aveces estaba tan cansada que no quería pensar en nada (rimó)_**

**_ahora, GRACIAS!, a los que leyeron, parecerá poco pero significa mucho para mi:)_**

**_Los aprecio, amo, quiero, adoro._**

**_Kenan fuera._**


End file.
